Spain x Reader: La Tomatina
by Lilith Love
Summary: You, the reader, have gone to Spain to participate in the annual event, La Tomatina. What happens when a random man gives his phone number and tells you to call him? SpainxReader I do not own Hetalia or you


This was the festival I had been waiting for, La Tomatina. Smiling I wandered the streets of Buñol, the festival was tomorrow. I had my shirt, goggles, and old tennis shoes all ready for tomorrow. My friends, Eric and Eli, had told me about this and we planned to meet up today to make sure we pelted each other with tomatoes. Soon enough I saw the pair talking in a little café. "Hey guys," I smile walking up to them.

"Hey (Name)," Eric smiles and launches off into 'the stories of his life' as we had labeled them back in middle school. I barely listen as he goes on about how he got here, something about his private jet breaking down or something? As Eric finishes his story I get up to get something to drink. Once at the counter I find a dashing man with brilliant green eyes and messy brown hair.

"Hola! What can I get ya?" The man smiles brightly at me.

"Can I get a (Fav Hot Drink), please?" I smile back. He nods and I pay for it.

"It might take a little bit so I'll bring it over to you, alright?"

"Uh, I don't mind waiting."

"No, no, you go sit down with your friends," He smiled brightly again shooing me off. Smiling I headed to Eric and Eli where they had been staring at me.

"Oooh, I think (Name) has a crush on the waiter person," Eric teases.

"Eric, don't be mean," Eli scolds.

"Why are you so annoying?" I growl at the shorter boy. "And no I don't."

"Then why did your face get all red when I said that, hmm?" He quickly retorts smiling like the idiot he is.

"'Cause you don't just say that!" I practically scream at him. He just does a very odd giggle and launches into a story from when we were in middle school. And of course Eric has to choose the story of him teasing me of my crush back then. My face is a vibrant red by the time the guy at the counter comes to deliver my drink. Eric falls quiet as the guy delivers it. "Th-thank you," I stutter out, flustered from the story Eric was retelling. The man flashes me a quick smile and heads back to the counter. Eric obviously lost track of the story as he started another. Eli and I sat there listening to the shorter male tell us a story that we had both heard a million times. We both smiled as Eric busted out laughing at the end.

"Hey (Name), what's on your cup?" Eli asks as I fought to get Eric to shut up so I could tell a story of my own. Brows furring together I look down to my cup in confusion. I found that the brown haired man had written something on my cup. It held his phone number and a suggestion to call him. Oh, and a statement that said that I looked like a cute little 'tomate' when I blushed. At the bottom of the message was the man's name, Antonio. Feeling my face heat up, I moved the cup so my hand was covering the message.

"LET MEH SEH!" Eric screamed reaching for the cup. Pulling it out of his reach I growled in the back of my throat.

"If you want to keep your hand you'll stop reaching for the cup," I snarl out, scaring the brown eyed boy into his seat.

"That's not nice," Eli says playfully frowning.

"Well who says I am a nice person," I smile sticking my tongue. We continue to joke around until we notice it's getting dark outside. We say our goodbyes and go our different ways. Smiling I walked to the hotel room I had rented. As I got ready to sleep I glanced at the cup from the café. Biting my lip I grabbed my cell phone and called the number on there.

"Hola, who's this?" Antonio's cheerful voice comes through the phone.

"Um, hi this is the girl from the café. My name's (Name)," Shyly I respond to his question.

"Ah, chica, I didn't think you'd call!"

"Well I did so, uh, why did you tell me to?"

"Well it's not every day a chica as beautiful as you comes to the café," I could practically hear his smile. My face flushes as he compliments me. We spend the rest of the night talking and laughing. After hours go by I notice its one o'clock in the morning.

"So, sorry Toni but I gotta get to bed, I'm meeting my friends for breakfast at 8," I apologize to the Spaniard.

"Ah, it's alright! You are going to La Tomatina tomorrow at 11 though, sí?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Sí, well, buenas noches, (Name)," Antonio says sweetly.

"Night," I smile as we both hang up. Reluctantly my body falls asleep, my dreams filled with the green eyed, brown haired Spaniard I had just met. I couldn't be falling for a guy I just met, could I? I woke up at 7:30, just enough time to get to breakfast with the boys. The morning goes by quickly and before I know it its 10:30. I quickly head back to the hotel room and change into my old gym shorts and t-shirt before slipping on my tennis shoes and goggles. Hurrying outside I find everyone getting ready. Soon, people are trying to get the ham from the greased pole. I stand there laughing as people slip and fall on each other. For a while no one can get up the pole, until a familiar looking green eyed man climbed to the top and retrieved the ham, signaling the start of the food fight. It was messy as people flung tomatoes everywhere. As 1:00 came around everyone was covered in tomato guts. Smiling I moved with a lot of the others to the Buñol River to wash off. As I wash my hair I feel someone tapping my back. Turning around I find Antonio smiling also covered in the red liquid.

"Hola," I smile at him.

"(Name)? I kinda have something to tell you," The man turned suddenly shy.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, after talking to you last night, I kind of, um," He trailed off, his face gaining a pink hue.

"What?" My heart beat quickened. Maybe he had the same thought as I?

"Te amo," He quickly blurts out. Smiling I respond with,

"I love you too."


End file.
